Shift
by Joy Booth
Summary: Skye is kidnapped, and must find a way to survive until the team can rescue her. A skyward fic.


"You are going to talk sooner or later," the man taunted, "Why not make it easier on yourself and talk now?"

"Probably, because I have oppositional defiance disorder?" Skye returned.

"Your friends aren't coming for you," the man continued.

"They aren't my friends." She replied calmly.

This surprised the man, who thought that the only thing keeping her from spilling her guts was the hope that her team would be coming to her rescue. What he didn't know was that in her mind, Skye had thought _they aren't my friends, they are my family._

Still the man did not give in, he had been tasked with breaking SHIELD's new pet and break her, he would.

"I hate to do this to your pretty face, but if won't tell me what I need to know, you leave me no choice." With that he landed a right hook on her cheek so hard that the chair she was zip-tied to tipped over smashing the other side of her head into the ground and sending her to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Skye woke up on the beach. It was sunset and the last of the surfers were paddling in. There was a warm fire not too far away, but she choose to take a walk in the outgoing surf._

_She was relieved to be back in her safe place._

_It had been years since she had been beaten, but it was nice to know that this place could still be conjured._

_She remembered the first time she had come. She had been with a new family for almost a month, before the father decided that she needed to be punished. She had been in trouble a lot in her life, but this was different._

_After a beating that she barely survived, her foster-sister told her about 'happy places'. The girl explained that the best way to cope with things that were too horrible was to retreat into one's mind. Into a place where no one could hurt you. A happy place could be anywhere, for the girl in was forest, but for Skye it was the beach._

_Over the years Skye had used her happy place to escape many things. Beatings from an angry foster family, bullying when girls from school found out where she lived, and even just her own terrible thoughts._

_Now, she was happy to know that it still worked. She knew that her real self was in trouble, but for now she was perfectly happy imaging the Pacific Ocean lapping at her toes. She was safe, what more could she ask for?_

* * *

"Are you going to talk now?" her captor asked, "Or are you still holding out for your team?"

Skye just looked ahead blankly.

"You asked for it..."

Several blows to the stomach later Skye was pulled from her happy place by the need to vomit. She turned her head as best she could to avoid getting anything on herself and proceeded to empty her stomach on the floor. In the time she had been gone, her chair had been placed back upright and now her head and ribs throbbed painfully.

"No one is looking for you," the man promised, "no one cares about you."

"What's new?" Skye commented.

"Why don't you just tell me where the weapon is? You could be back in your van in under an hour. My boss just wants the weapon back and then you are free." the guard tried a new tactic.

"We left it in your mom's basement, with your vintage light saber."

The man growled, before landing a wicked jab to the mouth. Skye tasted blood just before she blacked out.

* * *

_Back at the beach the sun had set. It was still warm, but Skye decided to go and sit by the fire anyway._

_She was staring at the flames licking up into the night sky, when she felt someone sit down next to her._

_"How ya holdin' up, rook?" Ward asked. And for a moment Skye was happy, because she thought that they had found her. After all, in all her times at this beach, no one had ever spoken to her. But she was disappointed when she realized that Ward was simply a figment of her imagination._

_"Do you want to go for a run?" the figment asked, but Skye continued to ignore his presence._

_"Well, I'll just sit here and keep you company, then. But you should know running on the beach is really good for you, you know, because of the resistance."_

_"Ward, this is my happy place," she said giving up on him going away, "Why would you think I would want to go for a run with you, when I am in my happy place?"_

_"Probably because when you run with me, it makes me happy, which makes you happy," he replied without missing a beat._

_"You sir, are crazy," she laughed, "this is my happy place, so you are supposed to do what I like to do."_

_"Come on, rook, you know you want to stretch your legs a bit."_

_Skye sighed, "Fine, I will run one mile, but then we are going to come back here and relax."_

_"Deal!" imaginary Ward agreed before sprinting off into the darkness._

* * *

"Where is she?" Ward asked.

"Who?" Simmons asked looking up from her microscope.

"Skye, she was supposed to meet me for training over an hour ago, I thought she might be down here, trying to avoid me."

"I haven't seen her all day." Simmons insisted.

"I've looked everywhere," Ward sighed, "I am starting to get worried."

"There is one way we could find her..." Jemma commented, not wanting to be the one to bring up the bracelet.

Understanding flashed in Ward's eyes, "Do it!"

"But technically, I am not supposed to use the tracking feature unless it's an emergency..."

"She is AWOL from training, do you want me to write a report, or can you just track the damn bracelet?"

Jemma was surprised at Agent Ward's tone, but she decided the best way to calm him down was to do as he asked.

After a few moments, she got a location.

"She appears to be in warehouse in Los Angles, oh dear, her vitals are all over the map,"

"What?"

"The bracelet is meant to be used like a lie detector, as well as a tracking device, it takes her vitals every few minutes to determine if she is exhibiting signs of dishonesty, but these readings can't be right." she mumbled clearly perplexed.

"Why not?"

"Well, her heart rate is entirely too low, if these readings are correct, Skye has to be unconscious."

"Shit," Ward murmured before taking off for Coulson's office.

* * *

_"I win," Ward called happily before plopping down by the fire._

_A moment later, Skye caught up wheezing slightly._

_"I didn't know we were racing, Robot," she gasped before taking a seat next to him._

_"We are always racing."_

_"Of course we are," she laughed._

_"What do you want to do now?" Ward asked._

_"hmmm, not much to do," Skye commented, digging her toes in the sand._

_"We could play Guess Who?" he offered pulling the game from thin air._

_Skye didn't like that her happy place was changing so much, but at least she wasn't dealing with reality, so if she had to play a stupid game with Ward, for her mind to keep her safe, then she would do it._

* * *

It had been a half hour since Ward had stormed into Coulson's office, and they had finally made it to where Skye was being held. They should have known that stealing a top secret experimental weapon from Doctor Doom wouldn't go unpunished. Everyone felt guilty for the situation Skye was in, but there was nothing to be done, except to rescue Skye and defeat their enemy once again.

May and Ward were in charge of entry, while Coulson covered the back. It was only a matter of minutes, before the henchmen Doom had left to guard Skye were laying in a bloody heap around the SHIELD agents. The team cleared room after room, but still no sign of Skye.

Where could she be?

"Fitz? I need a more specific location, can you amplify the signal and give me a better idea of where to look?" Ward asked through the Comm, the team scientists were in the van monitoring Skye condition and giving support.

"About five yards to you left." Fitz replied.

Ward pulled the door open, and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. His spunky rookie was looked close to death. May and Coulson entered a moment later and were just as stunned. May took a step back, horrible memories flashing before her eyes, before she moved to help her injured teammate. Coulson moved to pick up the still unresponsive Skye, but Ward beat him to it. Picking her up gently and he took off running back to the short bus.

* * *

_"Is your person a man?" Skye asked._

_"You aren't supposed to start with that?"_

_"Look I am playing your game, so just let me play my way would you, Mr. I-have-rules-for-everything."_

_"Fine, yes, it is a man. Is your person wearing a hat?"_

_"No, is your person a redhead?"_

_"No, is your person wearing glasses?"_

_Skye rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the game, but her vision was so blurry._

_"Skye, Skye, come on, wake up?" Ward called to her._

* * *

"Skye, Skye, come on, wake up?" Ward demanded, giving her a gentle shakes which earned a glare from Simmons who was trying to access Skye's injuries.

"No, does he have a mustache?" Skye mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"What are you talking about? Does who have a mustache?" Ward asked confused.

"She's deceling again. Ward please, move," Jemma said pushing him gently out of the way. She was having a hard enough time trying to patch Skye up in the moving bus, without the well-meaning agent getting in the way.

* * *

_"No cheating!" Ward whined._

_"I'm not," Skye insisted, "I just... never mind, what did you ask?"_

_"Is your person wearing glasses?"_

_"No, does your guy have a mustache?"_

_"No, is yours a blonde?"_

_"Yes," she smirked triumphantly, "Is your guy George?"_

_"I knew you were cheating!" he complained._

_"I am not, don't pout because you aren't very good at your own game, Robot," Skye yawned._

_"What do you want to do then?" Ward asked, still pouting._

_"I think I'm just gonna grab a few winks." She yawned again._

_Ward moved the game away and scooted closer to the sleepy Skye._

_"Agent Ward, are you trying to get fresh with me?" She joked when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back as he laid down in the sand._

_"Of course not, rook, I just trying to conserve body heat."_

_"oh okay then," She smiled nuzzling into his chest, "I guess that makes sense..."_

* * *

Ward sat watching Skye sleep. After Jemma patched up her injuries, they had moved her to her bunk. May told them that that was the best place for her to get the rest she needed. What May failed to consider was Skye's erstwhile S.O., who had decided to stand sentinel until Skye woke up.

She had been sleeping for hours and Ward was tired of waiting to see her. He sat at the foot of her bed, completely still, all his focus put into watching for signs of wakefulness, signs of life, but she just kept sleeping.

"Why don't you wake up already?" he growled a little louder than he intended.

"Dammit, Grant I said I was trying to rest, either lay down and shut up or go away," she hissed, eyes still closed.

To say that Grant Ward was surprised by this comment would be an understatement, but he was also relieved, because if she was talking, she was okay.

"I'm sorry, Skye, I was just worried about you."

"hmm, I'm fine, just go to sleep." She mumbled.

Not knowing what else to do, Ward returned to his bunk, to try to get some sleeping.

* * *

Skye was awoken by searing pain all over her body. She looked around confused, but even in the dark, she knew she had left her haven and somehow found herself back in her bunk on the bus.

Simmons came in a moment later, "Hey there sleepyhead, I have some pain medicine for you."

Skye took the proffered pills with a sense of relief.

"What would you say your pain level is on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst possible?" Jemma asked.

"7?"

"Alright then," Jemma noted the answer on her tablet. "I am going to let the others know that you are awake. You gave us quite a scare, Skye. I am truly glad you are okay."

Skye said nothing. She was too busy trying to figure out what the heck had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was having the morning off. She was excited, because this was their first morning off in a month, and all she wanted was a cupcake from the bakery in Glen oaks. She had just left the bakery and was in a hurry to get back to base, knowing she was supposed to train with Grant soon, when she felt the hair on back of her neck stand up, and then nothing. The next thing she knew she was waking up tied to a chair being taunted by a greasy henchmen.

"Skye?" Coulson called from the doorway.

"Yep?" She replied a little too cheerfully.

"I just wanted to let you know that the men who attacked you have been dealt with and not to worry about what you told them. The weapon has been moved again, to a new secure location."

"I didn't say anything." She smiled proudly.

"You didn't?" Ward asked, joining AC in the doorway.

"I am not the great and magical Grant Ward, but I managed to keep a secret." She replied, hurt by how surprised he sounded.

"Well, good work, Skye. If you need anything just call for me," Coulson said before returning from whence he came.

"I wasn't doubting you," Ward offered after a long uncomfortable silence.

"You were, but that's ok, I'm used to it." She smiled indifferently, shifting to look at the wall.

Ward shifted uncomfortably, before resuming his seat at the end of her bed.

"It isn't that I doubted you, Skye. You took one hell of a beating, bigger men than you, have caved under the pressure."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't anything new," she commented continuing to avoid eye contact.

"What are you ..."

"I'd rather not talk about it," she interrupted.

"I think I would know if you had been tortured for information before..." he insisted.

"Drop it, you don't know everything about me, no big deal. I didn't give up the info and that's all you need to know."

"Skye, are you alright?" Simmons asked showing up in her doorway. "Your heart rate was elevated. Are you still in pain? Do you need more Percocet?"

"I'm fine, Jem, I think I just want to rest now," she said, giving Ward an obvious dismissal.

He frowned, trying to understand her odd behavior, but he couldn't, so he left.

* * *

Two week later, Skye was looking back to her old self, her broken ribs still hurt, and the concussion she received gave her nasty headaches every now and then, but other than that she was back, well mostly.

"You are avoiding me, rookie." Ward accused, after finding her hiding out in the short bus.

"Nope, AC asked me to update the firewalls on this baby," she replied, not even bother to look up, just continuing to type furiously.

"I am not going to let this drop, Skye. I am your supervising officer and you have been avoiding me since..." he tapered off not sure how to refer to her abduction.

"I can't train right now, Agent Ward. I am working on the computers, doing what I can for the team, what more do you want from me?"

"I want to know how you managed to survive and then completely ignore this thing that happened to you?" he implored.

Skye sighed and turned from the keyboard to face Ward. "I have a coping mechanism."

Ward gave her a skeptical look.

"I just went to my happy place," she explained sheepishly.

If anything, Ward looked more confused.

"When I was growing up, things were hard sometimes. A friend of mine told me that I needed to create a safe place for my mind to go, until things got better. It worked, I was able to deal with things. When I took that first hit, my mind just remembered where to go. That's all." She said as if it made all the sense in the world.

Ward just kept looking at her, like he had never seen her before. Skye turned back to her work, hoping that he would leave.

"So, where is it?" Ward asked after a while.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"I go to the library," he offered.

Skye turned back surprised not only at his understanding, but also, the place.

"The library, really?"

"Yeah, it's nice, quiet. What, like your place is so much better?"

"The beach is awesome! Lots of people are happy at the beach, I don't know anyone happy at a library," she smiled.

"Well, now you do," he smiled back.

Skye quickly turned away. This was why she had been avoiding Ward. Him turning up in her happy place, made her very uncomfortable. She didn't like the idea of her happiness being dependent on another person, but every time he smiled at her, her heart would melt.

"You should go, Agent Ward, I have a lot of work to do," she said emotionlessly, trying to push him away.

Ward felt like he had been slapped. He had tried to put himself out there, share something with her that he had never shared with anyone, and there she was calling him Agent Ward, like he was just a cog in the machine.

"Yeah," he said moving to leave but then a thought struck him. "When you were out of it you said 'does he have a mustache?'. What were you talking about?"

"We were playing guess who," she answered without thinking, only to realize what she had revealed. She didn't turn around, hoping that he wouldn't figure it out.

A minute ticked by in complete silence.

"I was there?" he finally asked.

"Yeah,"

"Is that normal for you?"

"No."

"What do you think it means?"

"I am trying not to think about it,"

"And that's why..."

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Skye questioned, shocked that he was taking this so calmly.

"Yeah, I get that. I will leave you to your work." Ward got out of the Short Bus, and headed back to his bunk to think.

"Okay," She said to herself, trying to shake off the stress, and get back to work. At least now she had one less secret to keep.

* * *

A week later, Ward was sitting on the couch reading the Divine Comedy, when Skye walked in. He expected her to turn tail upon noticing him, but instead she sat down right next to him.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I think it's important."

"Yeah,"

"Was I good company?"

"It wasn't you, it was my mind's impression of you,"

"But did I help?" Ward had been beating himself up over Skye capture, ever since the moment Simmons said unconscious. If the memory of him helped her in some way, he could take comfort in that.

"You made me go for a run down the beach," she smiled at the memory

Ward chuckled, "Well, running on the beach is really good for you, you know, because of the resistance."

Skye choked in surprise, "That's exactly what you said."

_"_I've probably just told you that before, and it just stuck in your mind," he reassured her.

"Yeah, that must be it," she leaning her head on his shoulder, and reading the first few words of the book still open in his hands.

After a few seconds, when she started snoring, Ward decided to ignore the girl on his shoulder and go back to his book. He was just happy she was talking to him again.

* * *

"Skye, Skye come on, let's get you to bed?" Ward tried to wake her a few hours later.

"SSSSHHHHhhh," She mumbled rubbing a hand over his chest.

Ward sighed, clearly she was not interested in getting up, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

"Where we goin'?" she asked, eyes shut.

"Bed,"

"Mmmmm, good, I'm tired,"

"Yeah well, don't think this is going to become a regular thing, Miss priss, you have leg, you can walk," he said before putting her down on her bed.

"But I like when you hold me," she pouted, grabbing the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"I thought you were tired,"

"I was," she said, eyes open, and twinkling in the light peaking from the hallway.

"Skye, you wanted space remember," he reminded her.

"That was before I realized it was too late,"

"Too late for what?"

"Too late, to not let you in. You're in and I missed you, and I hate not being able to spend time with you."

"I missed you, too," he responded in a huskier tone, which made her whole body tingle.

"I missed your face," she said, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

"I missed your voice," he said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I missed hearing you wake me up," she said, nibbling his ear.

"I missed your body pressed to mine during training," his hands drifted down her body.

"I missed your arms around me showing me how to shoot a gun, and disarm a suspect, and," her hands ran up his arms and into hair, and pulled him down to kiss her lips.

* * *

"Morning," Ward said, when Skye finally woke up.

She looked up surprised and then smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I just like waking up in your arms, that's all," she smiled even bigger.

"I have to go before we get caught, but I remembered someone saying they missed me waking them up, so I figured I would start making up for lost time," he smiled back at her.

"What a sweet man," she chuckled. "Now, its five am, get out of here so I can get my beauty rest."

"No way, miss, you have a lot of missed training to make up for," he smiled even bigger when she growled and pulled the covers over her head. "Downstairs in fifteen minutes, if you're lucky we can go over disarming techniques again."

Skye rolled out of bed, rolling her eyes at his attempt at bribery, but she was still downstairs with two minutes to spare. After all she truly did love to be in his arms.

The End.


End file.
